


Girls day out

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Kissing, Little Sisters, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: The girls go shopping, Mia knows Laurel has a thing for Dinah and teases her.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"I just dont see why you needed to invite her!", Laurel moaned as Dinah parked their car and headed into the shopping mall.

"Because it's a good time for you two to bond", Dinah grinned linking arms with Laurel. "Besides you need some more clothes you cant keep borrowing mine..no matter how cute you look in them", she chuckled throwing Laurel a playful look.

Laurel blushed giving a sheepish smile, "fine", she said reluctantly.

-

They met Mia inside one of the shops, "hey there you are, god I need some retail therapy, I'm so excited! Arent you?". Mia smiled cheerfully.

"Ecstatic ", Laurel grumbled. 

Dinah nudged her side with her elbow .

"So where did you want to go first?", Dinah smiled.

"Everywhere!", Mia grinned ignoring Laurel rolling her eyes.

"Of course you do", Laurel mumbled as Mia led the way.

"Hey play nice Laurel", Dinah growled.

"Hey yourself! That jab to the ribs really hurt!".

"Are you two coming or are you having a lovers tiff?", Mia grinned wickedly as Laurel gave her a warning look.

"Just had to invite her didnt you", Laurel moaned looking at Dinah, who just laughed.

"Come on pretty bird just relax who knows maybe you'll even have fun!" Dinah unlinked their arms to grab Laurels hand pulling her behind her gently, Laurel pretended to be annoyed but she couldnt help hut notice how well her hand seemed to fit Dinahs.

-

"How about this one?", Mia said standing in front of the mirror.

"Fabulous ", Laurel grumbled not even looking up from her phone.

Mia turned to look at Laurel and just stood staring arms folded. Aware there were eyes on her Laurel looked up.

"What?".

"Arent you going to try anything on? We are mostly here for you and you're not even looking!".

"Spoilt socialite isnt really my style", Laurel grinned eying up Mias dress properly then laughing, "that dress just screams daddy issues and that last one? Please you looked like you were dressed by Kermit the frog!".

"Ok I have had enough of your sarcastic remarks if you dont have anything nice to say then maybe you shouldnt say anything!". 

"But then who would add the whimsical remarks to all the crap that comes out of your mouth?", Laurel grinned. Mia opened her mouth to shout when Dinah walked in wearing a red flowing dress with a slit up the side all the way to the hip revealing her leg.

"What do you guys think?", Dinah gave a little twirl. Laurels jaw hit the floor as she took in Dinahs beauty, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Well I think Laurel likes it"Mia giggled noticing Laurel sat there speechless.

"Do you like it Laurel?", Dinah turned to face her. Laurel quickly shut her mouth and went to speak but her mouth seemed so dry.

"You look amazing D", she said horsley.

"Thank you pretty bird", Dinah beamed throwing her a wink"you should try something on, I mean that is why we came here!".

"Yea absolutely ", Laurel mumbled absent mindly as she watched Dinah walk away.

"Are you checking out Dinahs ass?", Mias voice snapped Laurel back.

"What?", she frowned "no! I was just..looking".

"Kind of looks like you were checking out her ass", Mia teased.

"Well I wasnt!", Laurel snarled.

"Ok whatever you say", Mia smirked as she turned back to her dressing room.

-

In the next shop Laurel grabbed a few clothes to try on, or rather Dinah picked them out for her. Every now and then Laurel would catch Mia smirking at her, she did her best to ignore it.

"Ok I'm gonna go try these on", Laurel hinted to the now big pile of heavy clothes in her arms, just as she was heading into the stall Dinah came in behind her to hang some of them up.

"Ok try this one on first", Dinah smiled holding up a black pantsuit.

She left Laurel to get dressed, as Laurel got dressed she had to admit the suit felt lush against her skin and really showed off her body, but she couldnt do the back zip up.

She opened the door "hey D can you come in here?", Laurel whispered hoping Mia wouldn't hear.

Dinah came in "wow Laurel you look amazing", she said looking at their reflections in the mirror, "here let me do you up". Laurel felt Dinahs hands against her back as she did the zip up, it gave her goosebumps.

Dinah must have noticed as she tried to warm up Laurels arms by rubbing them, "you look gorgeous pretty bird", she smiled.

"Thanks", Laurel beamed feeling her cheeks going warm.

Dinah unzipped it again this time stroking Laurels back gently as she did so, "I'll wait for you outside", she grinned before leaving Laurel to get undressed. 

Laurel let out a deep breath, god that woman literally took her breath away.

-

"You two want a coffee?", Dinah asked.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!", Mia replied.

Laurel rolled her eyes mimicking her before the smaller blonde turned around. 

"Sure sounds like a plan", she said smiling innocently.

"We'll catch you up", Mia said to Dinah.

"Ok", Dinah shrugged heading off to place their orders.

"What's up kiddo? Want a quarter to have a go on one of the kiddie rides?", Laurel smirked rather enjoying herself. 

"No! But its pretty obvious who you'd like to ride!", Mia grinned.

The smirk vanished off Laurels face.

"What was Dinah doing in the cubicle with you? Helping you get dressed? Bet that drove you wild! Being so close and yet so far". Laurel frowned.

"D and I are just friends". She looked over in Dinahs direction, she was ordering their drinks when she looked up smiling and waved. Without even thinking Laurel smiled and waved back.

"Omg you've got it so bad! I knew you liked her I knew it!", Mia laughed.

"Keep your voice down", Laurel hissed.

"Laurel and Dinah sitting in a tree..".

"Shut up!", Laurel growled as Dinah made her way over with their drinks.

"K.i.s.s.i.n.g.." Mia whispered.

Dinah passed them their drinks.

"Ok so where to next?", Dinah smiled.

"Aww Mia just said she has to head off..so sad. Bye Mia".Laurel faked a sad face as she happily took her drink.

"Aww no that's a shame", Dinah said genuinely.

"No it's been great I've had so much fun with you guys, really thank you for inviting me", Mia gave Dinah a hug whilst flipping Laurel off with her free hand.

Laurel gave her a smug look as Mia went to give her a hug, Mia whispered in Laurels ear.

"First comes love then comes marriage then comes Laurel with a baby carriage ...". Mia giggled as she walked away, "bye guys".

"Shes so sweet ", Dinah beamed holding her hand out to Laurel, Laurel smiled as she took it, like her hand was back in its rightful place.

"Hey D, can I ask you something?".

"Sure what's up?", Dinah said giving her hand a squeeze. 

"Next time we go out can we not invite her?", Laurel couldnt help but smile at Dinahs dimples as she laughed.

"Oh you two are so similar you have no clue, but yes of course we can pretty bird". 

" Thanks D", Laurel said as their hands swung together "you're the best".


	2. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara calls Laurel for a catch up

"Where do you want them D?", Laurel said carrying the heavy bags of groceries.

"Just on the floor in the kitchen "Dinah panted as she followed Laurel to the kitchen, placing her bags on the counter both birds stopped to take a breath.

"Do we really need all this stuff?"Laurel asked picking up some of the weird looking food.

"When you're a vegan you're kind of limited with recipes so you need to think more outside the box", Dinah beamed.

"Yea I get it but do we really need this many lentils? I mean it is just us living here", Laurel said picking up bags after bags of lentils.

"You wont be saying that when you've seen what I can do with lentils", Dinah grinned.

Laurel had a dirty mind and got a rather confusing image of Dinah pouring lentils over herself....she didnt realise she was giggling.

"What's so funny?", Dinah gave her a look.

"Nothing..just remembered something funny...anyway let's put this lot away shall we?". They started putting the groceries away when Laurels phone rang.

"Its Sara", Laurel grinned happily "hey sis! Hows it going?".

"Hey Laurel yea it's all good you know just saving the day as per usual....oh Ava says hey!".

"Hey Laurel!", Ava shouted down the phone.

"Babe you know she cant see you waving right? It's not facetime" Sara said lovingly.

"Oh right sorry", Ava chuckled giving her a quick kiss then leaving her to it.

Laurel smiled listening to the two love birds the whole time watching as Dinah carried on putting things away motioning for her to help.

"Hey Sara I'm just putting groceries away I'm putting you on speaker". Laurel put the phone on the side and started sorting the groceries. 

"Yea cool no worries".

"So what's new on the wave rider?", Laurel shouted.

"Oh you know the usual... we were muppets, then there was zombies then aliens got involved..".

Dinah and Laurel looked at each other in disbelief. 

"I cant tell if you're kidding or not", Laurel chuckled.

"I wish!" Sara shouted "I even had to fight a godlike creature then I went blind for a while...".

"Are you serious?" Laurel gasped "I thought Dinah and I had an exciting lifestyle,! You legends sure like to take things to the max!" Laurel chuckled, as far as missions went her sisters definitely sounded more exciting. Maybe one day she would go on a mission with the legends.. 

"I'm gonna go put these in the pantry", Dinah indicated to the bag of lentils, Laurel nodded as she continued on her own bag.

"Speaking of Dinah...", Sara said Dinahs name with a mocking tone "how are things with you two? please tell me you're not still pining over her?.".

Laurel lunged for the phone just to knock it away and frantically tried to take it off speaker, succeeding she hissed down the phone.

"Hey! Dinahs here!", Laurel panicked hoping Dinah had been out of ear shot, "I told you you were on speaker!".

"How was i supposed to know she was there?", Sara whined.

"She lives here!", Laurel whispered back angrily.

"Is she next to you?", Sara whispered. 

"No shes gone to the pantry".

"So why are we still whispering?", Sara was glad Laurel couldnt see the big grin on her face.

"Just be more careful!", Laurel growled.

"So I'm gonna take it you havent asked her out yet then?", Sara giggled, she loved teasing her sister.

"No I havent asked her out yet!" Laurel mimicked her sisters voice.

"Asked who out?", Dinah said coming out of nowhere.

"Nobody", Laurel said defensively "just Sara being Sara".

"Cool can I speak to her? Be nice to catch up", Dinah smiled holding out her hand for the phone.

Laurel smiled "of course, hey Sara? Dinah wants to say hey". Laurel reluctantly passed over the phone as Dinah walked away with it. Every so often Dinah would look up at Laurel and say words like "really", "she does?" 

It was killing Laurel standing there wondering exactly what her sister was saying for Dinah to keep looking at her like that, surely her sister wouldnt do that to her? Right?

Laurel squirmed until Dinah passed the phone back, she gave Laurel a knowing smile before heading back to the kitchen.

Waiting until she was out of earshot Laurel whispered. 

"What did you say?".

"Uh excuse me that's confidential ", Sara teased.

"Listen you little twerp if you told her I'm gonna come aboard that wave rider and kick your ass!", Laurel hissed angrily down the phone.

"Big talk coming from someone who cant even tell a girl she likes her!", Sara laughed.

"Uh babe you couldnt tell me either at first", Ava piped up.

"Yea but I did eventually", Sara covered the phone "who's side are you on?", she grinned at her girlfriend. 

"Yours, always", Ava smiled giving her a kiss.

"Damn right!", Sara winked.

"Are you two done being adorable?" Laurel said rolling her eyes, "you two are so cute its nauseating".

"Aww thank youuuu", Ava grinned lying her head on Sara's chest.

"Right well we're going to cuddle up and go sleep maybe you and Dinah should do the same?" Sara grinned.

Laurel looked over at Dinah just watching as she prepared their tea.

"Laurel? Laurel?!" Sara's voice shouted in her ear snapping her back.

"Sorry what?" Laurel asked.

"You were pining weren't you?", Sara laughed.

"No I wasnt! I was just...just...".

"Pining" Sara and Ava said together laughing.

"Fine I was pining but what can I do?" Laurel groaned.

"Just go over and kiss her!", Sara said.

"What? Babe no, Laurel just sit down and tell Dinah how you feel", Ava put her hand over her heart closing her eyes.

Both Lance sisters pulled a face at that. 

"You guys are no help!", Laurel grumbled hanging up.

She turned around to find Dinah right behind her smiling.

"Hey" Laurel jumped "I didnt hear you".

Dinah pointed to her slippers "might wear these on our next mission they're like stealth mode", she beamed, "come on teas nearly ready".

They sat at the counter as Dinah plated up their vegan curry. "So what were you and Sara talking about?" Laurel asked casually

"oh nothing she just told me to look at you and say random things to wind you up", Dinah chuckled at the look on Laurels face."

"not funny!" Laurel grumbled. 

"Was a little funny", Dinah winked passing her her bowl.

"Damn D this is amazing!", Laurel said after just one mouthful, Dinah smiled at the compliment. 

"Thank you, so just out of curiosity whose advice are you going to take?" She asked helping herself to her own bowl.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked genuinely confused.

"Sara's or Ava's?, or are you just going to keep 'pining' as your sister put it." Dinah enjoyed the blush on Laurels face as the realisation dawned on her.

"You heard that?". Laurel felt like her face was on fire and the way Dinah was looking at her right now was making her stomach do backflips.

"I heard", Dinah grinned pushing her bowl aside to give Laurel her full attention. "So...what's it gonna be?".

Laurel sat there for a full second before leaning over the counter pressing her lips against Dinahs.

Dinah moaned happily into it before pulling back slightly.

"Good choice", she chuckled before pulling Laurel back in.


End file.
